Heroes - And God Made the Man -
by Gus Calvo-Simmons
Summary: A different perspective to the television show, re-imagined from chapter one to the very end about how a new-found group of people who develop "super human" abilities and how they try to survive in a world that is not ready for them.


**Chapter One**

**Genesis**

The winds were cold, it was a really cold November in New York City as Angela Petrelli could always remember NYC wasn't as cold as it was. She was walking down 71st Street with Madison Avenue to purchase some medicines in the closest CVS pharmacy to her apartment.

It was a Wednesday and as always she used to go small walks as her health was deteriorating; her mental health was also vanishing, for months she was robbing several stores in small petty thief acts, were her biggest bounty were socks.

Her friend of many years and fellow socialite and businessman, Charles Deveaux was dying of cancer and he was in his final stage, he probably had a few weeks to live; she was scared, because she didn't wanted to realize her own mortality.

She opted to took a quick stop and sat down in one of the benches that was located on the Fifth Avenue of Central Park, just a little bit outside her apartment. There she started to look West, thinking maybe she should pay a visit to her friend, even if his soul wasn't there but she was fearful.

On her purse there was a book named _Activating Evolution_ by a late geneticist whose career was turned into a joke after he started to pursue a dream about an evolution leap in genetics.

For her he book was almost as close as a Bible, because there was a reality in that book that she kept close to her all the time.

As soon she finished checking her book, she decided to walk again to the pharmacy and resume she was doing. When she went inside the pharmacy, she looked at the diabetic section and as always she was looking at the socks, at the time she was looking at diabetic socks, she didn't need them, she only wanted them.

Far away, in Plymouth Street on Brooklyn; Peter Petrelli was standing at the top of the building where he lived. He was looking down the street, nobody noticed him; he had the same dream that he could fly and touch the sky. He wanted to test his theory that he could fly, and then as he was falling down, as the precise moment he was going to hit the ground there was the _man that he couldn't saw his face_, the man with the deep voice that said to him You can't stop an atomic man.

Peter woke up sweating, even if it was cold as it was the middle of the night. He started to think about his dream, why he kept having it but he opted to ignore it and went back to sleep. Only to hear the voice of the man he never met before repeating the same lines over and over You can't stop an atomic man

A couple of days later, far away from New York a girl named Claire Bennet was with her friend Zach near the morgue that was close to Arbor Oak Apartments; Claire and her parents used to live in Odessa, Texas; a small community near the south New Mexico border and in close proximity to Interstate 20.

Nothing really happened in Odessa; it was located in the middle of nowhere and it could be driven north to south in about half an hour. Zach was quite rigid, because even if he was gay he hated to the idea of having a camera and a girl he called best friend naked and almost to jump inside of the old furnaces that were still active.

Claire, it's a bad idea, please don't do it. He said, she only replied with a smile and that she tried something early, that he will be surprised. Claire asked him to keep the camera on, and to turn the furnace; three seconds later she was screaming in pain and to Zach's horror he dropped the camera and almost a minute later she asked him by tapping the glass to pick up that she was OK.

She asked to pull her out and keep recording, when Zach pulled her out he saw her body completely burned, 100% with third degree burns but yet she was alive. She stood up from the flat iron surface and in about a minute she was completely healed and with her hair back.

Pass my clothes. She said, he couldn't believe as it was magic; but she said she discovered her little issue around a month before she asked him to go with her to the furnace.

My name is Claire Bennet, today is November the 21st and this was attempt number one.

Peter was heading to work, he was an EMT with the NYC public health system, he was studying also medicine with a focus on oncology; he was wondering if his work load as well his family life was creating a stress over him as he was aware of his mother whereabouts as well his brother's indiscretions that could damage his political career.

When he was heading down to take the sub that would leave him in close proximity to the NYU school of medicine he received a phone call from the police that his mother got arrested for shoplifting, he only thought _not again._

He told the officer that he was going to get the money as soon he could, he didn't wanted to miss his classes so he was going to be there around 4pm. For a moment he felt tempted to call his brother Nathan, but he knew he wasn't going to do anything.

As soon he finished with his classes he went to bail his mother out, he was wondering why she was engaging in that behavior.? She had enough money to buy whatever she wanted and travel anywhere, but why she was doing it.? Maybe, she was depressed.

Back in Odessa, a week later after trying her new found ability Claire was walking along with Zach down the rail road tracks, she explained that she wasn't going to make another demonstration to spoke him, she just wanted to talk.

Little by little she explained that she got surprised when she cut herself by accident and the scar healed in seconds. Later on what her parents thought she was engaging in some destructive behavior and sent her to therapy.

She was trying to find a way to explain her mother and father but they were too busy to pay attention to the changes that they were going inside her body.

When they were walking back to town they heard the train coming, they couldn't avoid to look at it, when the train was about to lose from their sight it derailed by an explosion.


End file.
